Sonic The Were-pire
by Anonymous Writer25
Summary: This story takes place after Sonic Unleashed. Sonic is still a Werehog even after Dark Gaia extracted the energy from Sonic's heart. Sonic tries to find Eggman and stop him but what did Eggman do to Amy?
1. Chapter 1 The Explanation

Sonic The Were-pire

Summer July 12 2009

Sonic was lying on a hill beside a tree over looking the quiet town of Station Square with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. Sonic was resting from his most recent battle with the creature known as Dark Gaia now dead at the center of the earth. Sonic didn't like seeing his friends near the time dusk because of his new form that only happens at night. Sonic fears that if his friends ever see him as his new beast form they would never want to talk to him again, except Amy she would never leave him alone. The time was 8:45pm and Sonic was preparing for the pain that would come during the transformation by using a sharp stick and poking his stomach wincing with every poke. Sonic was staring at the sunset with fire in his eyes because Eggman had made his life a living hell with his crazy machine. Sonic stood up and walked to the edge of the hill and watched the sun disappear from the horizon and the moon slowly rise up from where the sun had been.

Sonic looked at his watch to see that it showed 8:59 then quickly changed to 9:00pm and he felt a surge of pain in his arms and legs. He fell to his knees and slowly closed his eyes then he clenched and unclenched his fists by the sides of his head and his shoes growing spikes and the white band turning into metal. Sonic's arms grew 2X as long and his fist 2X as big. Sonic put his hands on the sides of his head and put his head by his knees and howled at the sky while his fur changed from cobalt blue to dark bluish purple. Then Sonic's fangs started to grow and Sonic opened his eyes revealing his green eyes and sharp fangs. Sonic sat back down clutching his stomach in pain and thought to himself, "Christ! This hurts when I find Eggman I'm going to tear him apart."

Sonic turned around to see a figure in the dark looking at him with fear in her eyes. Sonic didn't run at her he didn't slash her he just stared at her. Sonic saw the girl walk out of the shadows to see her pink fur, gold rings and red dress. Sonic saw that it was no other then Amy Rose holding a basket. Sonic said in a deep and scraggly voice, "Amy why are you here I don't want to talk leave me alone."

"Well Sonic I do want to talk and you aren't going to change my mind so stay where you are ok?"

"Fine" Sonic said with anger in his voice, "But only for a little while then you have to leave, also don't tell anyone you saw m like this because it will be a lot worse for me if you do."

"Ok I won't I promise I won't so how did you become like this" Amy said with a hint of excitement.

"Well it started a long time ago when I had confronted Eggman after destroying all of his flagships and entering his giant mega laser earth zapper thingie, anyway I was gloating infront of him when he trapped me and electrified me and somehow separated me from the chaos emeralds and it somehow turned me into this thing."

"Now I turn into this every night and I can't sleep in my house because Tails would see me and he would think I'm some kind of monster so I run around all night."

Amy put her hands on one of Sonic's open hands and said, "You could come stay with me! It gets lonely at my house sometimes come on Sonic pretty please!" as Amy said excitement of her hero comforting her.

Sonic sighed and started to think about the answer, "Hm if I stay with her I'll know what she's doing and she won't tell anyone and be happy." Sonic stood up and said, "Well I could use a place to stay so sure I'll stay with you for tonight but only tonight and I have to wake up early to get back home ok?"

Amy nodded with a smile and she thought, "Yay! Sonic's gonna sleep at my house this will be so much fun." Amy grabbed Sonic by one arm and started to drag him towards her house are fast as she could. Amy was getting tired from trying to pull Sonic so she sat down on a rock to rest. Amy started to say, "Sonic pant! you pant! have pant! gotten pant! heavier."

Sonic smirked then said, "Ames I think I should carry you instead of you carrying me it would get us there faster." Sonic grabbed Amy and jumped in the air and reached out to grab a walls ledge and jumped off it to grab a flag pole then flipped up really high and landed on a rooftop. Amy yelped when they landed and Sonic laughed then said, " Did you get scared by that Amy? Because that's nothing about what I do daily."

Amy smiled then said, It's just a little wild for me but I'm ok now lets keep going." Sonic gave a thumbs up and then jumped from building to building clinging to the walls like a spider. Sonic landed on a rock in front of a 2 story house that had a sign that said (Amy Roses house) Sonic let Amy off his back and they both walked up to the porch. Amy opened the door and they both walked into the small house.

Amy's house wasn't much it was the average couch and TV, coffee table, kitchen, and lamps on small tables. Sonic said, "I haven't been in here before but this is a nice house Ames." Amy thanked Sonic then she brought him upstairs to her room so they could sleep. Sonic walked in to see a picture of him and Amy from a long time ago. Sonic took it off the wall and smiled I remember this it was after I defeated Chaos Zero. "I kept it for this reason so that you would remember our encounters from past adventures."

Sonic smiled then said, 'That's cute Ames now lets go to bed I'm tired from today."

Amy smiled then jumped into bed and patted beside her meaning for him to sleep beside her. Sonic jumped on the breaking the bed's spring with his weight. Sonic and Amy chuckled for a minute then fell asleep from laughing to hard.


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrangement

Chapter 2 The Meeting

Sonic woke up and looked at the clock to see that the time was 6:32am close to the time he reverts to normal. Sonic sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked at Amy who was still asleep and put his giant hand on her shoulder. He gave her a nudge to wake her up. "Amy Amy! Wake up I'm turning back to normal soon so I'm going to head outside and wait for the sun to come up" said Sonic sounding happy. "Aww can't you stay just a little longer" as Amy said with a puppy face. Sonic looked at her then felt like he was melting on the inside, "Damn it why does she have to be so cute." Sonic smiled then said, " Sorry Amy but I need to or else someone will see me like this and call the police."

Amy sat up and said, "Ok I'll come out with you, one second I need to put on some clothing." Amy got out of bed and walked over to her closet and closed the door. Sonic heard some movement of clothing and saw Amy reappear wearing a dark purple hoodie and dark blue jeans then walked over to Sonic. Sonic stared at Amy like he didn't know her but then he thought, "She usually doesn't wear clothes like that?" Sonic snapped back to reality and opened the door of Amy's bedroom and walked down the stairs. Sonic took three steps and instantly found himself on the floor and Amy looking down at him laughing showing her fang teeth that were abnormally big for some reason. Amy walked down the stairs and picked up Sonic with one hand and lifted him above her head like she was a super human.

Sonic looked down and said in amazement, "Amy how are you lifting me? I'm like 2X my actual weight and your not very strong?" Amy quickly dropped Sonic on the floor and thought, "Whoa I guess these new powers have already come into affect." Sonic got up and looked at Amy with questioning in his eyes. Amy's face was now red and she was starting to sweat, "Oh look at the time you are changing back to normal soon we better get outside." Sonic looked at a cat clock in Amy's house and then said, "Your right let's go" then Sonic ran outside without Amy. Amy thought to herself, "If Sonic is a werewolf then what will happen when I tell him I have turned into a vampire" Then she sighed and walked over to the kitchen table to grab her sunglasses. Amy grabbed her pink sunglasses and ran outside to find Sonic.

Sonic was outside looking across the lake at the sun as it slowly raised across the horizon. Amy walked up beside him and said, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" "It would have been a lot nicer to know after this happened to you."

Sonic didn't say a word he just stood there, then his eye started to twitch and his hands started to tingle. Amy looked at him as his dark purple fur changed to its regular blue color. Then Sonic yelled out at the sky and purple smog covered him and he was normal Sonic again. Sonic looked at his arms and legs, slowly examining his body to make sure that he was normal. Sonic was just about to thank Amy for being understanding but he was cut off because of a death hug. Sonic was gasping for air as his cheeks turned purple he was pushing Amy off of him with all his might. Amy dropped Sonic and Sonic was on his hands and knees panting and inhaling mass amounts of air with every breath. Sonic eventually stood up and turned to run away but he stopped and turned around.

Sonic turned to Amy then said two words, "Thank You" Then ran off towards Station Square.

Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were sitting outside of Toms Café when a blue streak appeared in front of them tossing 2 Chaos emeralds in his hands. Tails and Knuckles both said in a cheerful tone, "Hey Sonic!" Shadow just sat there then folded his arms and said, "Hello faker." Sonic pulled up a chair and said, "Hey guys listen I'm having a party tonight at my house and I want you guys to come.' "You in?" " Sure G.U.N installed the security system on the Master emerald so it's now very safe" said Knuckles. "I can come but Maria and myself will be a little late because of G.U.N" as Shadow said looking at his watch. "I have to go I will come when I feel like it CHAOS CONTROL!" and Shadow was gone in a flash of green light. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles shrugged and Sonic said, "I gotta go see you guys tonight" then Sonic ran off to find more of his friends.

Sonic ran to a building with big letters on it saying Chaotix Detective Agency. Sonic looked at the neon sign for a minute then walked in. Sonic saw a small one-office building with a dark corner and a cracked wooden desk filled with papers and a radio. Sonic called out 3 names and a green crocodile, a small bee, and a purple chameleon appeared in the middle of the room and all said, "What?" Sonic chuckled and said, "Hey guys I'm having a party tonight at my house, you wanna come?" "Sure we'll come!" said the hyper active Charmy Bee. "Charmy you can't just say that for everyone but I will attend" said the purple ninja known as Espio The Chameleon. "I'm in as long as you invite my very special women of mine…. I mean that convict women Vanilla The Rabbit," said the brass Vector The Crocodile. Sonic sighed then said, "Ok I will gotta jet see you guys at the party" then Sonic left without saying anything else.

Sonic ran to Creams house and knocked on the door. Cream answered the door and said, "Hello Mr. Sonic what can I do for you?" Sonic smiled and said, "Hi Cream I'm having a party and I was wondering if you and your mother would like to come?" "Ok we'll come!" said Cream very cheerful. "Great I have to go bye Cream" then Sonic ran towards Amy's house.

Sonic was standing on the porch of Amy's house when he turned around to see something in the distance move towards him. Sonic squinted to see a pair of wings and fangs fly at him and tackle him to the ground. Sonic struggled between the grasp of the creature and the weight of it crushing him. Sonic looked to see that is was Rouge the Bat and she was screaming at him. Sonic pushed her off of him and he said, "Rouge what's wrong with you?"

"Help me Sonic help I've been bit on the neck by some creature with fangs!"

"Whoa calm down! Your best bet would be to go to the hospital and see what they can do ok" said Sonic very franticly. Rouge became instantly calm and said, "Thank's Big Blue" then she flew off as fast as possible. Sonic walked up to the door and knocked. It was a second before Amy to respond with, "Sonic why are you here?" as she said with red on her fang teeth. "I'm having a party tonight and I'm going to tell everyone my secret tonight so they all know at once." " Do you wanna come?" asked Sonic. "Sure I'll come but I might be a little late, are you ok with that?" said Amy. "I'm fine with it." "Well I gotta go see ya later Amy" then Sonic ran off towards his house to get things ready.


	3. Chapter 3 The Party

Chapter 3 The Party

Sonic was in his double floored blue apartment with Tails setting up decorations and moving furniture. Sonic was hanging streamers on the ceiling and Tails was making sure the tables had the correct food and things on them. Someone knocked on the door and Tails ran to get it and knocked over Sonic who was standing on a ladder. Tails opened the door and it was Knuckles holding a bag of chips. Knuckles said, "Hey Tails here's that bag of chips you needed" "Um is Sonic ok?"

"No Knuckles I'm just laying on the floor with a ladder on me… what do you think?" said Sonic sarcastically. Knuckles laughed then picked up the ladder and helped Sonic up. Sonic thanked Knuckles then asked, "So Knuckles how's Rouge doing? She seemed pretty terrified the last time I saw her." Knuckles smile instantly turned into a sad look then he said, "She hasn't been good she has turned into a vampire and was sent to a containment area so she could be tested for a cure." "I can see her when I want to but I don't feel like it." Sonic looked down and closed his eyes then said, "I know that your upset buddy but it won't help thinking and talking about it the best thing to do would be is to go see how she's doing." Knuckles face turned back into a smile then he said, "Thanks dude I gotta go bye then he ran out of Sonic's house. Sonic looked back at Tails and then they both continued getting things ready for the party.

Sonic had to leave to get more balloons and when he got to the store he saw someone he never wanted to see again. "Oh Sonic how nice to see you again! I was just about to see if you were home" said a sly voice. Sonic drew a deep breath then said, "What do you want now Sally." The squirrel princess said in a voice that Sonic hated, "Isn't it obvious? I want to be with you again." Sonic slapped his head then said, "Sally this is the reason I left you, you always get what you want and don't care how you get it." "I don't think you understand but we aren't ever going to become a couple again because I hate you." Sally started to cry then she said, "Why Sonic why do you hate me so much." "Is it because of the stupid pink rat Amy Rose?" "Because she isn't worth anything, you should look for a real women."

Sonic was now enraged and said to Sally, "Don't talk about Amy you brown piece of shit Amy is a lot better then you and you know it!" "Your just jealous." Then Sonic left without saying another word. When Sonic arrived at his house Amy was standing outside waiting for him. Amy was wearing black-rimmed sunglasses with a dark purple hoodie with black jeans. Sonic walked up to her and he said, "What's with the new style Ames?" Amy took off her glasses and said, "Oh I'm just trying something new I guess." Sonic laughed then said, "I'm ok with it but it just doesn't seem like you." Amy started to feel different but then she said goodbye and see you at the party then left. Sonic went inside and found Tails lying on the couch asleep watching pretty little liars on TV. Sonic laughed quietly then said, "Oh Tails what's with you and girl shows?" Tails woke up and quickly turned off the TV then said, "I wasn't watching that" and "did you get the balloons?" "Yeah I did and also I met up with Sally again." Tails laughed then said, "I trust that it went well?" with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Trust me it went great!" as Sonic said with a sense of lie in his voice.

**7:00 pm Sonic's house**

The party had just started and Sonic's friends were just starting to arrive. First it was Knuckles wearing a red tuxedo and black pants. Sonic laughed and said, "You do know this isn't a dress up party right?" Knuckles smiled and said, "Well I thought I should wear this" then he walked inside. About 25 minutes later Vector, Espio and Charmy showed up wearing green purple and yellow tuxedos. "Sonic smirked then said, "Hey guys come on in" as Sonic gestured with his hand. All the nodded and walked in. Sonic thought to himself, "What's with everyone and tuxedos god!" then joined the party. Awhile later someone knocked on the door and Sonic answered it to see that it was Shadow and Maria both wearing black and a light blue tuxedos. (What a surprise) Sonic said, "Nice tuxedos guys" Shadow nodded and Maria giggled then they walked in. Sonic picked up his clip board and said, "Shadow and Maria CHECK" "The only person left is Amy."

Sonic's watch handle hits 8:15 and he hears a knock on the door. Sonic thought, "That must be Amy" as he opened the door to see it was Rouge. Rouge bared her fangs as a joke and Sonic actually jumped in fear. Rouge laughed then said, "It's ok Sonic they cured me!" "Turns out I just had to have the same vampire bite me to reverse the effect." Sonic smiled and then said, "Knuckles is inside you might want to go see him." Rouge nodded and walked inside to find knuckles. Sonic started to think that Amy wasn't coming but he still had his doubts. Another 15 minutes past and Sonic had now thought that Amy wasn't coming until he heard a knock on the door. Sonic opened it to see Amy wearing a black blazer and black pants. Sonic smiled then said, "Glad you could make it Ames come on in." Amy smiled then walked in Sonic walked into the middle of then room then said, "I hope you all are enjoying the party but I haven't been completely honest with you guys." Everyone looked at each other then back to Sonic. "Follow me outside and I'll show you," said Sonic. Everyone followed Sonic outside and watched him. Sonic walked into the middle of the street and the sun was going down and Sonic thought, "This is it."

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw that Sonic's fur had changed color and his arms had grown 2X as long. When Sonic's transformation was complete Sonic stood up and turned around to see everyone's jaws drops except Amy's. Tails closed his and said, "So this is what you have been doing every night?" "How did you figure out I was…" "I would check on you and you weren't there," said Tails. "Whoa Sonic you're a freak," Knuckles said as he started to laugh. Sonic lowered his brows then used his out-stretched arm and punched Knuckles in the face. Everyone laughed as Amy walked up to Sonic then said, "I have a secret too Sonic." Amy turned around and said, "Everyone I haven't been honest with you either." "I am….. a vampire." Everyone didn't say a word. They just stood there and then Sonic said, "So you bit Rouge? Why?" Amy turned around to face Rouge then said, "I thought that if bit another bat then I would turn back to normal." "But I didn't and I'm really really sorry Rouge." Rouge walked up to Amy and held her hands then said, "Apology accepted hon" "Amy had a little bit of a smile but it faded away "One night I was walking home from a party I went to and when the moon came out many claws grabbed my arms and legs and injected a needle into my neck which turned me into a vampire." "The person that did it was… Eggman" said Amy. Sonic's hands turned into fists and then he said, "I'm gonna kill him for this." "First he turns me into this and since he turned you into a vampire I'm going to kill him" said Sonic in rage. Everyone watched Sonic as his purple fur turned into black and his arms grew bigger, followed by his eyes losing their pupils and becoming a soul less white.

Everyone watched and looked at Sonic like he was god. Sonic had transformed into Dark-super-Sonic the were-hog. Sonic had a dark aura around his body and everyone was looking with fear at him. Sonic turned to Amy and said, "I'll find a cure and kill Eggman for this. Then Sonic flew into the sky and blasted towards where Eggman's flagships were stored.

**Disclaimer: Dark-super-Sonic the werehog is NOT a actual character from the Sonic series. Also I thank everyone that reviewed my story. I hope that everyone is enjoying t so far and I will write the best to my capability. As well as all characters I do not own, all characters are owned and created by SEGA.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Seaside Stakeout

Chapter 4 The Seaside Stakeout

Dark super Sonic the Werehog was flying towards the favorited spot out of all of Sonic's adventures. Seaside hill. The colorful and happy place that brings friends closer together. Sonic was angry and happy at the same time because of good memories. Sonic remembered when himself, Tails and Knuckles ran throughout Seaside hill chasing Eggman to stop him from world domination. "Good times" thought Sonic then he became angry again. "I must find Eggman and find a cure for this curse or disease I'm not sure," said Sonic in his dark voice.

Sonic found an area where he could scout out all of Seaside hill for Eggman. Sonic checked his watch and saw that it was 11:05 and it was very dark. About a half an hour later Sonic saw a giant robot walking throughout Seaside hill with a container filled with little animals. Sonic thought to himself, "That's Eggman alright or at least one of his scout robots." Sonic jumped down to where the robot was walking towards and said, "So where are you headed at this time big guy?" The robot looked down and a hatch opened and an abnormally large man popped out laughing manically. "So sonic how has your life been since I changed you?" said Eggman mockingly. "SHUT UP EGGMAN this is between me and you and Amy" yelled Sonic.

Eggman laughed then said, "What I did to Amy wasn't intentional Sonic I meant to turn her against you and your friends." "Something went wrong and it turned her into a vampire," said Eggman. "I didn't mean for that to happen and I have been working on a cure for a while for you and Amy" said Eggman throwing a bottle containing a light purplish liquid. Sonic caught the bottle and then said, "Eggman why are you doing this?" "The reason Sonic is because I have become bored recently" said Eggman with a deep sigh after the sentence. "You never challenge me anymore because you can only come out at night I never do anything anymore." "So once you cure yourself and Amy come and find me and we will battle it out." Sonic turned around and was about to run off but said in a low voice, "Thank you Eggman" then ran back to Station Square.

Everyone was still at Sonic's house waiting for his arrival and the cure. Amy eventually yelled, "WHERE IS SONIC?" showing her fangs. Everyone gulped then Tails said, "I'm sure he will come home eventually." At that moment Sonic kicked opened the door and said, "I have the cure" in a low voice. Amy ran over to Sonic and grabbed him and then death hugged him saying, "YAY! Now we can become normal again!" Sonic closed his eyes and said, "No not both of us…"

Amy looked up at Sonic and saw the expression on his face, "No no you have take the cure then I'm fine with being a vampire you have to be normal though," said Amy with tears streaming from her eyes. "Amy… I'm already normal during the day, you're like this all the time which is why you are taking it I'm not taking no for an answer" said Sonic handing her the antidote. Amy raised her arm holding the antidote and uncapped the bottle. "Once I do this you won't ever be able to return to normal," said Amy with sadness in her voice. Sonic looked down and said, "I'm fine with that… do it." Amy took the bottle and raised it to her mouth. Amy hesitatedly poured the purple liquid into her mouth and when she finished wiped a little bit off her lip. Amy opened he mouth and poked some of her teeth to see that her teeth were normal again. Also Amy's clothing had changed into her original red dress and red headband.

"That's the way I like my Amy nice and cute," Sonic said hugging her. Sonic let go and said, "Amy I have to do something for you." Amy stared at Sonic and said, "No you don't you have already done everything for me." Sonic leaned close to Amy and said, "No not everything" in a purring voice then kissed Amy on the lips. Amy was stunned and excited at the same moment. Everyone was making noises like, "Ohhhh and Aww." When Sonic backed away Amy tackled Sonic to the ground kissing him all over his face. Shadow was laughing then flipped out his phone and took pictures then said, "This is so going on my Facebook." Amy stopped kissing Sonic, jumped up and hit Shadow with her hammer, sending him crashing to the ground and everyone laughing. Sonic stood up and said, "Amy Rose would you be my girlfriend?" Amy's eyes grew as wide as possible then she fell to the floor with tears in her eyes. Sonic stood over her then said, "So is that a yes or a no?" Amy jumped up and hugged Sonic until his face turned purple from lack of air. Amy was repeatedly saying the word, "Yes!"

Sonic smiled then said, "Good ok everyone party is over I've got a big day tomorrow of battling Eggman so everyone should head home except Ames." Everyone gathered their things then said goodbye and left Sonic's house. Tails, Amy and Sonic were all in the living room sitting on the couches and chairs that were set up for the party. "Well I think we should all get some sleep so I can still have energy after beating up Eggman" Sonic said with sleepiness in his voice. Tails stood up and said, "Good night both of you" then walked into his bedroom.

Sonic looked over at Amy and said, "It's too late for you to go home why don't you stay for the night?" Amy smiled then thought, "Sonic actually wants me to stay with him!" "Ok I'll stay but you don't have another room so I'll have to sleep with you" said Amy in an alluring voice. Sonic chuckled then said, "Ok Miss Rose let's go" as he picked her up and brought her towards his room. Sonic walked into his room and Amy looked at the classic room with the king bed with royal blue cover and sheets. The walls a dark cobalt color and an oak dresser. Sonic placed her on his bed and covered her in the sheets. Sonic walked to the other side and climbed into bed. Sonic looked at her and said, "Goodnight my love" then closed his eyes. Amy smiled then said, "Goodnight my blue hero" then fell asleep. Both hedgehogs were asleep in minutes dreaming happiness.

**Please no bad comments or reviews. Sorry that it took me a long time to write this chapter I have been really busy with school. I will work on this story a lot more often now that I'm finished with my school work.**


	5. Chapter 5 Let the battle begin

Chapter 5 Let The Battle Begin

July 16th 2012

Amy awoke with sleepiness in her eyes then sat up to see Sonic standing at the window. Amy said, "Good morning my love how are you feeling?" Sonic turned around and smiled then said, "I am fine but now a lot better that I can see you normal and happy." Amy smiled then stood up, ran over to Sonic and kissed him passionately. Sonic broke the kiss shortly after and said, "We can do that later Ames now I have to get ready for my fight with Eggman later today." Amy stepped back and put her arms in a cross and said, "Fine then I'll make you a big breakfast then" as she said leaving the bedroom. Sonic thought to himself, " Wow I can't believe how much of a great girlfriend I have" then he ran downstairs.

Sonic saw Amy wearing an apron and saw on the table, egg's, toast, ham, bacon, and chili dogs. Sonic saw Amy turn around holding a plate of pancakes and he ran over to her. Sonic grabbed her and then kissed her on the lips, on account of her apron having the words kiss the cook on it. Amy had a tear running down her cheek but Sonic kissed it away then said, "You are the greatest girlfriend in the world Amy Rose." Amy smiled then blushed and said, "You're the greatest boyfriend in the world Sonic T Hedgehog" then continued to kiss. Amy broke the kiss and walked over to the table and took a seat. Sonic followed and sat beside her and they began to eat. At that moment their was a knock at the door and then the sound of a friend's voice was heard, "Hey Sonic open up!" Sonic stood up and walked over to the door and opened it revealing Tails and Cream. Sonic saw that Cream was holding a basket and covering it was a blanket.

"Hey guy's what's in the basket?" asked Sonic. Tail's looked at Cream and they removed the blanket from the basket and revealed a baby that looked like Tails but had Cream's eyes. Sonic was stunned to see his little bro had become a father. "Tails you're a father?!" said Sonic. Tail's nodded and said, "Cream had her today and we are both very happy, may we come in?" asked Tails. Sonic gestured to come in and they walked in. Sonic heard Amy scream in joy, he rolled his eyes then walked in and closed the door. Sonic saw Amy and Cream sitting on the couch holding and tickling the baby's stomach. Sonic walked up to his fox friend and said, "What's the name buddy?" Tails turned to Sonic and said, "Her name is Annabel Prower, since we aren't married we just decided that we would name her after me."

Sonic walked over to Cream and Amy and said, "Hey their Annabel I'm your uncle Sonic." Annabel made a bunch of goo noises and started laughing loudly. Sonic smiled then said, "Hey Tail's I have to go battle Eggman wanna tag along?" Tails laughed then said, "Sure! It will be just like old times right Sonic?" Sonic gave Tail's thumbs up and ran out the door with Tail's following. Amy and Cream walked over to the door and said, "Go get them boy's," then walked back inside.

**At Eggmans hidden base**

Sonic and Tails were standing on a hill over looking Eggmans heavily guarded base. Tails had the device from Sonic Unleashed and was scanning the area for threats. "So we have multiple robots, a chopper and… is that Rouge?!" said Tails in astonishment. Sonic ran over to Tails and took the device out of his hands and zoomed in on where he saw Rouge. Sonic saw 3 robots and Rogue being held to a wall by metal cuffs. Sonic said to Tails, "Ok here's the plan I run in, distract the robots and you rescue Rogue then we go after Eggman." Tails nodded and Sonic ran into the base and got the robots attention. Tails flew over to Rouge and broke the locks. Rouge landed and said, "Thank's sugar." Tail's smiled then ran over to assist Sonic.

Sonic was dodging bullets fired at him until Tail's and Rouge destroyed the robots by kicking their heads off. Sonic ran over to them and said, "Hey Rouge what are you even doing here?" Rouge didn't say anything then pulled out a green chaos emerald and gave it to Sonic. Sonic looked at Rouge and said, "Your just giving this to me? No catch or anything?" Rouge smiled and said, "Crack that Eggman wide open" then winked at Sonic and flew away. Sonic blinked and said, "I can't believe she quoted my old game?" Tail's laughed then they ran into the main door to the base.

Sonic and Tails were running through the hall until were stopped by a metal wall. Sonic started to kick the wall and he finally said, "I can't get through this, I have an idea though." Sonic pulled out all of the chaos emeralds and closed his eyes. Tails ran over to him and stood beside him. The emeralds started spinning around him and they turned into Super Sonic and Hyper Tails. Sonic and Tails grabbed each other's hands and did a spin dash trough the door destroying it. Sonic and Tails ended up in a giant room that was empty. A light flashed on Sonic and Tail's and they heard Eggman laughing in the distance. Sonic saw Eggman in a giant robot that looked like a robotic tiger.

"I hope you enjoy my new pet, meet Egg Predator and he is very hungry," said the fat man. Sonic and Tails both readied their fists for an attack. The tiger jumped at them both with its giant metal claws out. Sonic and Tails both jumped out of the way and the tiger hit the wall. Sonic spin-dashed into the tiger's chest making it spark up and then explode. "Is that all you got doc?" said Sonic over confidently. Eggman grunted and said, "Not bad but I'm not done yet" and he pressed a button. A bugish robot rose from the floor and Eggman said, "Meet my new pet Egg Mantis." Tails flew into the air while it attacked Sonic. Tail's landed on its neck and started punching it until it broke. Sonic spin-dashed through its stomach, making it fall to the ground dead.

Eggman jumped and yelled in rage, "I'll get you myself then" as he jumped into a giant robot lizard. "My last robot the Egg-Gecko, this time your going down Sonic" said Eggman madly. Sonic grinned and said, "In your dreams Egg-head" then Sonic jumped at the robot. Eggman reached out and grabbed Sonic and threw him towards a nearby wall. Sonic hit the wall incredibly fast then fell to the ground and landed. Tails was now enraged and shot a lighting energy shot's at the robot, only damaging it a little bit. Sonic stood up and charged his spin-dash and blasted at Eggman, making a direct hit. Eggman's robots stuttered backward because of the force but quickly regain balance. Tail's started to fire at Eggman's robot making it lose its balance again. Sonic charged his spin-dash but Eggman was ready this time he had a bomb ready to blow up when Sonic next hit him. Sonic launched himself at the robot and was just about to hit him when Eggman yelled crazily, "Goodbye Sonic the Hedgehog!" and the bomb exploded. Tails saw Sonic's body fly in the air and bounce when it hit the floor. Tails changed back to normal Tails and he ran over to Sonic's body. Tails kneeled down beside Sonic and saw that his eyes were closed and he had blood coming from his chest, arms, legs and face. Sonic said in agony, "I need help now Tails don't let me go out like this buddy."

Tails started to tear up but he grabbed Sonic and started ran outside. When they got outside Tails started to fly towards the hospital, but had to take breaks because Sonic was heavy. When they got to the hospital Tails yelled, "We need a doctor now, Sonic the Hedgehog is dying!" Many nurses and doctors ran out of the rooms and the put Sonic on a stretcher then quickly rolled him to the E.R. Tails called Amy and said, "Amy quickly come to the hospital, Sonic is in the E.R because of the battle, their was a huge explosion!" Amy ended the call before he finished and ran to the hospital as fast as she could. When Amy arrived she was in tears and ran over to Tails. "Oh Tails do you think he will be ok?" Amy said sobbing. Tails said, "I'm sure he will come out of this just fine Amy."

**About 45 minutes later**

"Sonic the Hedgehog is ok and is now resting in room 410 for friends" as it said over a loudspeaker. Amy and Tails who was now accompanied by Cream and Annabel ran to room 410 and stopped outside. Amy slowly pushed open the door, horrified by the sight of Sonic. He had tubes going to his arms and he was hooked up to life support. Amy slowly walked up to Sonic and when she got to the bed he opened his eyes slowly. "S…sonic?" Amy said sacred. Sonic blinked and said softly, "I'm going to be ok Amy don't worry." Amy was so happy she jumped in the air and squealed with excitement to hear he was ok.

Tails and Cream and Annabel came in and all gasped at the sight of Sonic as well. Amy turned around and said, "He is ok!" Tails and Cream sighed in relief and Annabel said, "Son…Sonic." Cream said with joy, "Miles she said her first words!"Sonic smiled and said, "Tails you should be proud of yourself." Tails smiled and said, "Thank you big bro, I'm just glad your ok."

**Hello everyone I am deeply sorry that I have not been able to update this story in a long time. I had a lot of school work but finished it all and now am starting to write again. My brother has started the Sonic in FlashPoint story. So please enjoy this chapter and I will update soon. Sincerely Anonymous!**


End file.
